


Mine

by MementoxMori



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoxMori/pseuds/MementoxMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I listen to music to get my muse going. You get semi-smut. This all came to be because I was listening to "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace. I figured I would delve into the world of rivalmancy and what really would happen when jealousy got a hold of Fenris. Jealousy is ugly and it changes everyone, so I know I took -some- liberties, but I figured in a rivalmance, he could potentially get that rawrness (or I could hope, cause I like this Rawr!Fenris, personally)</p><p>I might write another part to this, I might not. I kind of just ended it because I didn't really know where else to take it. But I thought it would be interesting for Anders to catch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the abandoned mansion and Fenris barely ducked the wine bottle that was hauled at his head. "Calm down, Hawke. Please." Fenris was debating on whether or not he wanted to get closer to her, but the look on her face was making him doubt it.

"Calm down?!" The incredulous tone mingled with the sound of a very upset woman, and that could never be good. Her clear bright crystalline eyes flared with anger as she threw the rags at Fenris' head. "Explain that, then. Come on, I would love to see you get out of this one." She dared him. "Come on, Fenris. You've got the balls to keep it from me, have them to tell me." Her brows perked before she smirked, her lips pulling in a defiant expression.

"I—I…"

"'I—I…' Yeah, I thought so." Rio mocked him and shook his head. "I know she was here. And I know you were with her. I can smell her stench all over you." Her nose crinkled. "All this time you have been spewing your bullshit at me, and you've been sleeping with her." Not that Fenris was the only one she was mad at, of course. But, he was here and she was not. If Isabela had been… Rio would have likely sunk a dagger in her back, that's how angry she was.

"You talk a big game, Fenris. All the shit about trust, and how it's all you wanted. Lying to me isn't a great way to get me to trust you." Rio wrapped her fingers around the neck of the whiskey jug and brought it to her lips.

"You want to talk about trust?" He pushed away from the wall and strode toward Rio, his hand reaching for her long, thick golden hair and his fingers twined in the tresses before he jerked her head back. His own anger was rising, and Rio had truly never had him angry with her, sure she had seen his anger. But experiencing it was something totally different. His lips hovered just under her ear and his voice was still calm, but the tone was anything but. "You think you're the victim here? I know about you and Anders, you thought you could keep it from me. I'm not as stupid as you assume I am." His body was pressed so close to her own that she could feel that he didn't exactly mind this situation.

A slow grin spread across Rio's features, Fenris had been pressed against her side so she turned her body, allowing his grip to remain in her hair. Her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips.

Rio didn't exactly hate it, either.

"Are you jealous, little wolf?" Her voice purred from between lush lips as she turned her head. Rio knew that would push the line with Fenris. But, she was in that kind of mood. Anger flared up in his eyes, and he began to glow before he shoved Rio away. She stumbled on the old books and the whiskey sloshed out of the jug. Laughing, the sound was like bitter bells on the air. "I guess that's a yes, then?" Taking another swig, she slid onto the table, her legs dangling over the edge.

Whiskey, sex, and anger never really mixed well. Which would be why the casualty rate in the Hanged Man was always so high. Rio watched Fenris, the look in her eyes were defiant even when faced with certain bodily harm.

Then again, she always told Fenris, she liked it a little rough.

"What right do you have to come at me with accusations when you're just as guilty?"

Raising her brows, Rio brought the bottle to her lips once more. "Because I have proof?"

"And I don't?"

"Nope." Her head shook, causing the golden tresses to fall over her shoulders. "See. I may have fucked him, and gladly so… But I didn't do it in my bed. Or your bed, for that matter." A sneer tugged at her, "You, on the other hand… fucked Isabela in the bed we occasionally share." Her thumb jerked toward the bedroom of the deserted estate Fenris had been squatting in. "And she left some of her… unmentionables behind." She tisked, "There in lies the difference, love."

"You're really trying to justify it, aren't you? You really are a bitch." Rio was antagonizing him, and it was working. His tone never really rose, but it was the heat behind the words. Rio could tell that she was pushing all the right buttons.

"Born and bred, sweetie. You knew that going in to this… relationship. If that's even what you can call it, anyway." Her shoulders shrugged indifferently. The jug was almost empty, and she went to take the last swig when Fenris swatted it away from her and it shattered on the floor. Furrowing her brows, Rio looked at the enraged elf in front of her. "I paid good coin for that." Not really, Varric had gotten it for her. But, Fenris didn't have to know that now did he?

Jealousy was a dangerous emotion; it unleashed thoughts and actions that were otherwise caged up. It turned usually mild-mannered men into possessive animals, causing them to say, do and act in a way they would never dream of otherwise. Maybe that's what Rio was aiming for – maybe it wasn't, but it sure was what she got. Fenris was at the point where he wanted to make sure Rio knew he was serious about his claim on her. It was something he never usually thought of, but something inside of him snapped at her words. At her teasing and testing him.

She was his.

Approaching her, the glow still enveloped his body from the lyrium markings that branded him. Rio thought they were sexy, but right now her focus was on his face, and the expression that twisted his usually broody demeanor into something she had never seen before.

Possessive.

His body pushed between her legs so that he was intimately pressed up against her, and she could feel him through her finery. A low sound bubbled from her throat and she bit her lip, her gaze focused on his chest. His hands were still covered by the claw-like gauntlet, and his fingers trailed down over her thighs leaving angry markings behind. The pain caused a groan to part her lips.

The sound caused a grin to cross Fenris' features as he bent to hover his lips just above hers. "You liked that, didn't you?" His words were but a whisper, but the tone said it all. He had never been this way around her before; it was usually her instigating it. But, not this time… This time, it was about him making sure she knew just whom she belonged to.

Nodding her head, Rio tugged on her lower lip with her teeth. Glazed-over eyes stayed focused on his chest.

"Say it, Rio. Tell me you liked it." He leaned forward and brushed his lips up the curve of her jaw, stopping just below her ear.

A small gasp, and Rio whimpered the words out softly. "I loved it." He was teasing her, and he seemed to love it, too. Her admission caused a grin to form and his hands roamed higher, pushing the skirt up higher so that he could grip her ass and pull her forward.

"Not so tough now, are you? You love it when it hurts, just a little." He sneered and his words dripped like venom from his lips. "He couldn't satisfy that part of you, could he?" He pulled one of the gauntlets off and tossed it on the desk beside Rio. Slipping his hand between her thighs, he could feel the glisten of wetness against his fingertips. "Didn't know what you really wanted. He wouldn't even know how…" His words snaked across her lips as he stayed just hovering, close enough to kiss her if he chose to. Involuntarily, her hips shifted against his hand and she all but cried out against his lips. The anger was still there, he was still pissed off at her for what she had done, but that didn't mean he didn't want her – and it obviously didn't mean she didn't want him, the evidence of that was slicked across his skin.

Rio's breath hitched in her throat, stifling off the cry as she felt him slip his fingers inside of her. Her hips nearly came up off the table. Her reaction was causing Fenris' grin to become slightly darker. Straining against the material of his pants, Fenris shifted against Rio. It was almost painful, but he was too focused to really care about it.

"I should send you back to him like this. Raw and shaking with need, just so he can see something he could never do to you." His words were cruel, but he had gone to that dark and primal part of himself. Someplace he never thought he even had in him.

"I don't –" Rio's head shook as her words breathed from her lips.

"You don't…what, Rio?"  
"I don't want him." Raising her legs, she wrapped them around Fenris' waist and pulled him closer to her as his fingers worked against her. He was right; she couldn't get this with Anders.

He was all love and adoration.

"You're lying, Rio."

Her head shook furiously. "I'm not…not lying." She was close, and she knew that he could feel it. When she thought she couldn't take any more, Fenris removed his fingers and it caused a cry to echo from Rio. Tears trailed from her eyes, "Don't stop… please. Please, I just want you, Fenris, please." She all but begged him not to stop. Her body shook as she tightened her legs around him.

His emerald gaze narrowed on Rio for a moment before he pressed his lips to hers feverishly. His free hand lifted to the back of her head and he gripped her hair once more, "Good. Because if he touches you again…" His words were a dark promise. He would never tell her what he would do; he would let her think of the consequences on her own.

"He won't… I promise. Please…" The whimpered pleas were a sign of his hold over her. She could lie to him, but she couldn't lie to herself.

Nodding his head, Fenris hauled her up off the table with her legs still wrapped around him. His hands gripped her ass, the clawed fingers of the gauntlet-covered hand digging into her flesh once again. Rio was clinging to him, which allowed him to free himself from his pants.

Hearing her beg caused a shiver to shoot down his spine like lightning. Turning with her in his arms, Fenris pressed Rio's back against the wall and pulled her down against him. It was like heaven, he had been teasing himself as well as her. It was a dangerous dual sided blade. Hearing Rio cry out softly, he buried his lips against the curve of her neck, stifling his moan.

Clawed fingers dragged over her hip and down her thigh again as he brought her against his body. His thrusts were more animalistic than tender, but he was okay with that. Rio all but curled herself around him and her nails bit into his shoulders, drawing a small amount of blood as she scratched at him when the cry shook her body.

There was commotion at the entrance of the estate, faintly voices could be heard but neither Rio nor Fenris cared.

"I don't think she's here, Mopey. What's the rush, anyway?"

"I need to talk to her."

"So why don't you go to her estate ins—"

"I know she came here. And I know you were just here."

"And I told you I hadn't seen her." Isabela scoffed.

"Well, I guess I want to see for myself." Anders glowered at the pirate and all but pushed her aside.

Finally, Fenris heard who had entered and a dark sneer curled his lips. "Remember what I said, Rio. You're mine, never forget that." He all but growled his words to her, "No one can do this for you like I can." He pressed a kiss to her lips and he sank into her one last time before she cried out with climax, and he was soon after.

In the otherwise silent estate, the sounds echoed like Chantry bells.

"Well lookie there." Isabella snickered and shook her head before shoving Anders as she stepped out of the house. She didn't really care one way or another; she wasn't in it for the long haul, anyway.

"Hawke!" Anders took the steps two at a time and nearly tripped and fell at the sight that welcomed him. Rio was still curled around Fenris in a compromising position. Sweat glistened on their skin and brought the angry welted scratches out even more.

"Mmh?" Rio licked her lips, still catching her breath. Fenris leaned in and nuzzled his lips to hers, biting and tugging on the lower. Rio grinned and returned the kiss.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Fenris grumbled, but he hid the knowing grin as he had his back to Anders.

"I did…"

Uncurling herself from Fenris, Rio nearly fell over, as her legs were still unsteady. "Whoa…" Giggling, she tugged the skirt down. Her fingertips brushed over the welts and she shivered delightfully.

Adjusting himself, Fenris turned to face Anders. "Can I help you with something?" That dark look in his eyes remained.

"I was looking for Hawke."

"I'm sure you were. I think she has something she wants to tell you, anyway."

Rio's brows perked. She hadn't thought Fenris was serious, but the look he shot her as he passed them both on the way to the bedroom proved that he had been.

"I'll just bet she does."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rio brushed her fingers through her hair. "I think we need to talk."


End file.
